Andorians
The Andorians are a sentient humanoid species from the moon of Andoria. They were distinguishable by thier blue skin, white hair and antennae. The Andorian state is the Andorian Empire, one of the founding Federation Member States of the United Federation of Planets. Physiology The blue hue of the species is the result of a high concentration of cobalt in the hemoglobin of their red corcuscles. They were generally stronger as well as hardier than other races except when compared to the Vulcans. This is due to the greater gravity, thinner air and harsher climate of Andoria. While most Andorian were the typical blue race there is also a smaller sub-species known as the Aenar, who were white skinned, blind and possessed very powerfull telepathic abilities. The Andorians covered most of their world, and regarded the Aenar as nothing more than myths until the early 22nd century, when they re-established contact with the sub-terrestrial Aenar, who lived in the arctic wastelands of the extreme north and numbered only in the thousands. The Andorian species are unique in that it is composed of four sexes, known in Andorii, the primary Andorian language, as chans, thaans, zhens and shens. Chans and thaans are roughly comparable in reproductive function and appearance to the male sex, while the latter two were roughly comparable to the female sex. Andorians are blue-skinned humanoids, similar in build to the average Human. Their homeworld featured predominantly icy environments with a thin, ozone-rich atmosphere so they evolved to live in cooler conditions, but are capable of living in a wide range of climates. One adaption the species featured is a redundant circulatory system which allowed them to survive comfortably in their environmental conditions. Andorians efficiently metabolized nutrients and regulated body heat. However, compared to Humans, Andorian metabolisms tended to be higher, so they would tire more quickly when engaged in stenuous activities fro prolonged periods. The Andorian has a limited exoskeleton, as well as other insectoid characteristics. Andorians range in height from about 1.7 to 2.2 meters tall, with the average male about 2.3 meters, and females at 1.8 meters/ The average weight for a male is 70 kilograms, and a female 45 kilograms. The average body temperature of an Andorian is 42°C, pulse rate is 110, and respiration of 28. The average life expectancy for a male was 129 years, while the average for a female was 134 years. Reproduction The Andorian species is uniquely composed of four sexes. For a long time this was the source of a population crisis for the Andorian people as they struggled to maintain replacement rates for the species. From an initial population of 3 billion, there were only 90 million Andorians by the year 2376. The Andorians and Aenar are both physically compatiable and able to reproduce. Antennae One of the most noted features of the Andorians is their antennae. They could obtain a great deal of sensory information through their continually waving antennae - they could detect electrical fields, changes in air density and temperature and sub-sonic sounds. Their antennae were remarkably sensitive organs that gave them a sonar-like detection abilities that were similar to that of Terran bats. Due to this ability, it was very difficult to sneak up or even elude an Andorian - even in total darkness. There was a lesser desirable characteristic of these antennae which was their sensitivity to pain. A hit to them gave an Andorian as much pain as a male Human got by being hit in the groin. In Starfleet, Andorian marine personnel were often equipped with specially designed helmets. However the antennae were not particularly reliable sensory organs as they could be thrown by picking up strong emotions through surges in adrenaline or teptaline or even detecting overheating equipment. When an Andorian concentrated they could use their antennae to single out bioelectric signals nearby. The antennae contained some brain tissue at their base, and most damage could be done safely above this area. If a portion of antennae were cut off, it would take several months to grow back, during which time the Andorian would suffer loss of balance, among other symptoms.